1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an exercise device, and more particularly to an exercise device with a trolley device for exercising the legs and upper body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise equipment is utilized in today's society for the enhancement and improvement of muscular strength, endurance, and overall physical and mental health. Many exercise devices, such as free weights, barbells, and dumbbells, are bulky and expensive. Failure to properly perform the intended exercise with these devices can result in significant injuries to the novice or inexperienced user. Over the years, progressive improvements to exercise equipment circumvent many of these dangers but often times are bulky, costly, and of great height. Other exercise devices require fixed and permanent installation absent any options for simple storage.